


愿赌服输

by Flicker_Castle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Castle/pseuds/Flicker_Castle
Summary: Toni和Marco在关于Julian的恋爱关系问题打了一个赌，而Marco输了，他得答应Toni的一个小小的要求。





	愿赌服输

愿赌服输

 

Toni Kroos / Marco Reus

 

 

 

Marco太清楚事情为什么会发展成这样了。

虽然一开始和他预料中的有一些不太一样，Toni见到他的装扮并没有露出意味深长的笑容，反而是皱了皱眉头，非常不解风情的问他：“Marco，你不冷吗？”

藏在厚厚的羽绒服里只有一件单薄的上衣和短裤，露在外面的只有一截包裹在黑色长袜下的小腿，Marco听男朋友这么一说，僵硬的扯出一个笑容，咬牙切齿道，不冷。

Toni狐疑的打量了他一下，拉开车门让他上车，自己又再钻进驾驶座，把堆在后座的毛毯拿过来把Marco的小腿盖了个严严实实：“别冻着了。”

如此贴心的Toni如果是平常的话，Marco会搂着他的脖子亲吻他，但现在，他只想把白眼翻上天，“Hello？你是Toni Kroos吗？”Marco举着手在Toni视线所及的地方晃了晃，“你真的是我男朋友吗？”

“嗯。”Toni应了一声，脚下稳稳地踩着油门。

“你点名要的黑色长袜！”Marco掀开毛毯，卷起长款羽绒服的下摆，露出拉到膝盖的黑色，“然后你就这反应？！”

“盖上。”Toni伸手把毛毯按了回去，“到家再说。”

可是，Marco不想到家再说，他现在就想要回应，明明赌注是Toni自己提出的，结果现在这样不冷不热的，非常令人不爽，于是他趁着等红灯的时候，探身过去含住了Toni的耳垂，温热的呼吸喷在他的耳廓，Marco心情愉快地看见他耳朵上的绒毛颤颤巍巍的立了起来。

“Marco。”Toni搭在方向盘上的手攥了攥，“坐好。”

“想你了。”Marco的舌尖碰着Toni的耳朵，含含糊糊的说，“特别想你。”

“坐好！”Toni厉声道，一只手离开了方向盘，捏着Marco的脖颈像是拎小猫一样把他拽开，按回他的副驾驶上，“十分钟都等不及吗？”

十分钟怎么会等得及，和你在一起一分钟都不想等。Marco很想这样反驳Toni，但鉴于男朋友不那么美妙的脸色，他决定还是不说话，乖一点，不然到家了他还得琢磨怎么样才能讨Toni开心，让他能心甘情愿的充分利用一下他少有的调休。

很快，Marco发现他想多了。

Toni板着的脸只坚持到Marco在卧室里把羽绒服脱掉。

上衣完全还是Marco中庸的私服品味，短裤也只是puma的常见款式，但是那双腿，操，那双被单薄的黑色长袜完全勾勒出线条的腿。

Marco因为冷，正无意识的摩擦着裸露在外面的皮肤，他根本不知道这样的动作有多惹人遐想，Toni便叫了他的名字。

房间里只亮着一盏夜灯，光线有些过分暧昧旖旎，只有两个人的空间本该很安静，但此刻却有些吵了，也许是因为Marco一直在发牢骚，抱怨Toni十分钟之前冷淡的反应，也许是因为Toni把他按在床上，彼此大部分的皮肤都是贴合在一起的，正在发出化学反应般的轰炸声。

“你太多话了。”Toni低声说，Marco在发现男朋友并没有因为自己刚才过火的行为生气之后完全不想停下唠叨，软绵绵的声线控诉着Toni根本不给自己一个眼神，声称他们之间已经没有热恋期的火花了。

比起说，更喜欢用行动证明的Toni从鼻子里发出一声冷哼，垂头下去狠狠的吻住Marco喋喋不休的嘴巴，牙齿发泄似的轻轻咬过他的下唇，同时拉着Marco被按在脑袋边的手腕来到自己的身下，隔着牛仔裤摸到了已经隆起的勃起，在足以让Marco天旋地转的深吻之后，Toni放开了他已经微微发肿的嘴唇，笑道：“没有火花？”

Marco不轻不重的捏了一下Toni的下身，喉结上下滑动了一下，直白的提议，我应该先给你口一次。停顿了一下，又补充了一句，如果你前几天没有自己撸出来的话。

“随你愿意。”Toni选择了委婉点的说法，他从来不主动向Marco提出口交的要求，明明有的时候很喜欢湿润的口腔包裹着下体的感觉，但他就是不会主动说，Marco很享受男朋友可爱的体贴，所以有时候会装作无意的这样提议——他起身坐在Toni的对面，把手伸进他已经紧绷了的牛仔裤里，抓着他的硬挺，使劲的撸动了几下，仰着脸嘴巴找到Toni的下巴，然后沿着他的下颌线又舔又吻，不知道是Toni的什么反应激发了Marco，可能是开始急促的呼吸，也有可能是抚摸着Marco脊背的手开始发抖，他终于弯下了腰，含住了Toni。

Marco的那只手环着Toni阴茎的底部，拇指轻轻摩挲着褶皱，嘴唇完美的包裹着头部，湿漉漉的舌头绕着它打转，非常有技巧和节奏感的吸着它，喉咙里发出软软的咕哝声，Toni抚摸着Marco柔软的金发，在一次刺激下发出呻吟：“操，Marco，你的嘴巴含着我老二的样子真他妈的漂亮。”

总的来说，Marco确实在一开始会表现得比较开放，仿佛百无禁忌的样子，但随着相处，Toni绝对才是那个没那么多羞耻感的家伙，偶尔在性爱中冒出的荤话让Marco听得面红耳赤，而Toni就喜欢他害羞的样子，腼腆又可爱。

就像现在，Marco的耳朵已经完全红了，诱人的粉色一直蔓延到他的后颈，他不知道该怎么面对Toni的姑且说是赞美，他只能继续卖力的吞吐着Toni的肿胀的下身，旋转着舔吻，发出啧啧的水声，感觉到嘴巴里的玩意忽然猛烈的跳动了一下，Marco再用力的吸了一下便松开了Toni。

“我以为你想吞下去。”Toni直言道，看着Marco向后撤了撤，两条腿在Toni身侧伸直，拉了拉有些下滑的袜子，盖住膝盖的下缘，解释道：“更想让你射进来。”意有所指的摸了摸自己平坦的小腹，“不好吗？”

“怕你吃不下。”Toni终于露出了那种意味深长的笑容。

Marco闷哼一声，说，大赢家，你想怎么做？

“上衣，裤子，都脱了。”Toni命令道。

Marco听话的脱掉上衣，拽掉了已经有一点潮湿的短裤：“袜子呢？”

“留着。”Toni也脱掉了衬衫，见Marco只剩下一条纯色的内裤和黑色长袜之后，直接俯身过去，拍了拍Marco的大腿外侧，“分开。”

Marco的身体向后靠着床头，两腿微微张开，Toni挤进他的两腿间从袜子上沿裸露的皮肤开始亲吻，一路吻上他的大腿根部，手一直来回抚摸着小腿，长袜有些粗糙的棉布质感让他有些莫名其妙的兴奋。Toni一边揉捏着Marco放松的小腿肚子，一边在他白皙的大腿皮肤上留下深深浅浅的红色印迹，直到Marco颤抖着发出呻吟，手指已经开始攥紧身下的布料了，Toni才舍得放过他，抬起身抓着Marco的两条小腿往自己这边一拽，按着他开始缠绵的接吻。

“Marco，睁开眼睛。”Toni描摹着Marco的嘴唇的纹路，想要看见他的那对绿宝石，哄了两句，在颤抖着的浅金色睫毛背后露出了那一双翡翠色，里面只有Toni。

春天要到了。Marco正感觉自己一寸一寸的沉沦在Toni的那一片深海里，不论什么样的季节，只要和Toni分开就是冬天，他们是对方的猎物也是彼此的猎手，既是不怕死的挑衅也是难捱冬日的饥饿。

非常的，饥饿。

这一点，在Toni开始为Marco简单粗暴的进行扩张的时候得到了证明。

Toni是那种会在前戏部分会花费很长时间的人，耐心而细致，但是有些时候难以称得上温柔，两根手指在Marco湿热的甬道里横冲直撞，进的很深也很宽，Marco感觉自己的下身在被撕裂的边缘游走，如果Toni再用力一点就会很痛了。

不过，Toni是真的从来没有让他很痛过就对了。

“你们这个赛季的球裤很薄。”Toni在Marco的耳边轻声说，“显得你的屁股更翘了。”说着Toni的手便开始揉捏Marco的臀部，手法格外的色情，让Marco不由得夹紧了，但他还在嘴硬：“彼、彼此彼此，你们的也很、显……”他的睫毛不受控制的抖动着，被Toni含住，舌尖划过眼皮上的皱褶。

“可是我又不用。”Toni说，Marco“你听起来还有点遗憾”的嘲讽刚到嘴边就被又一根进入的手指塞了回去，只有拐着弯儿的呻吟声从嘴巴里飘出来，Toni对此很受用，奖励似的吻Marco的额头。

四根手指都被吃进去以后，Marco的穴口已经湿的一塌糊涂，他的脚趾在黑色袜子里蜷缩着，被Toni托了一下大腿便习惯性的缠上他的腰，但Toni这次并不想这样，他轻轻推开Marco的膝盖，得到男朋友疑惑的表情之后，解释道：“自己抓好。”

他是想看见这双该死的袜子。Marco明白了，毫无威慑力的翻了一个白眼，嘟囔着“变态”，手却很听话的握住自己的膝盖，因为刚才的活动，袜子掉下来一点，Toni帮他拉回到膝盖的位置，让他按好，Marco的四肢本身就不太听使唤了，得十分用力的攥紧才能控制住袜子不要滑下去，手指边缘有些发白，Toni低下头亲了亲，趁Marco正要调侃他两句的时候贯穿了他，硬生生的又把他的话语顶在了喉咙，一时间两个都爽的叹息出声。

Marco的后穴就算做过了充分的扩张还依然紧致，死死咬着Toni的性器不放，绞得他一阵头皮发麻，不得不让Marco抓着自己的膝盖分开一点，“操，这也太、羞耻了……”Marco这么说着，双腿还是向两边打开了一点，他根本不想低头去看两个人结合的地方，半闭着眼望着天花板，被Toni掰过脑袋来接吻。

火热的甬道被粗大的性器一次又一次的研磨过去正难以自控的痉挛收缩着，Marco攥不住自己的膝盖了，松开一只手去撸动自己的挺立，被Toni轻轻拨开，正要抱怨两句就又被噎了回去。

“又不是不能操射。”Toni说，Marco的脸又一次红了，左右摆了摆正想要找地方躲却被Toni一次过分深入的抽插给定在那里了。

“你、哈，Toni，你慢、慢一点……”Marco的手攥着身下的床单，他感觉自己的脚趾都要抽筋了，Toni根本不听那一套，动作反而更加迅速了起来，快感一波接一波的从身下往上涌，根本没有喘息的机会，Marco终于按不住自己的膝盖了，两只手都松开了，Toni发现之后也没再执着于让他掰着自己的腿，握着他纤细的脚腕抬高架在肩上，在Marco的惊呼声中又一次深深的顶了进去。

Marco错觉自己已经被拉扯开了，小腿无力的垂在Toni的背后，后脚跟无措的磨蹭着他的后背，隔着一层布料让一切感官变得奇怪了起来，但是Toni好像不介意似的，一遍一遍的吻着Marco的湿漉漉的脸颊，身下一下重过一下的顶弄，Marco渐渐的也找到了节奏，挺着腰配合着Toni，甚至有些自己找到角度让他进入更深的意思，肉体碰撞的声音和交合的水声充满了整个房间。

“Toni……”Marco的手在床单上胡乱的抓着，Toni非常清楚他需要什么，于是他保持着抽插的姿势靠过去，搂过Marco的肩膀让他呆在自己的怀里，几乎是立刻，Marco便把胳膊环上了Toni的脖颈，接着Toni便把他按在床头继续顶胯，进入的越来越深，也几次撞到Marco的敏感点，导致他浑身发烫发抖，断断续续的呻吟，一会儿让Toni慢一点一会儿又让他快一点，完全不知道自己在说什么了。

没有被架在肩头的那条腿的长袜不知道在什么时候被蹭掉了，堆在脚腕上，Marco不自主地踢了两下没有弄掉，急得差点哭出来，Toni一边吻他的鼻尖，一边安慰他：“乖，让它就在那儿吧，别急。”

Marco呜呜咽咽的应着，抱着Toni的脖颈压着他和自己接吻，后穴在Toni的又一次冲撞中夹紧了，热液流了出来，把他们交合的地方弄得更加湿淋淋的，Toni揉着他的臀部，反复压过他的敏感点，看着Marco的性器随着他们的动作无助的晃动着，颇有目的性的再次顶弄了几次，Marco再也忍不住了，哆嗦着射到了Toni形状分明的腹肌上。

Toni抱紧了不断发抖的男友，吻着他被汗水浸透了的发丝，毫不吝惜夸奖，但和嘴上的温柔截然相反的是身下再无技巧可言的暴力抽动，他也不想忍耐了，什么也不考虑的剧烈的摩擦着不断收缩开合的后穴，刚射过的Marco浑身敏感的要命，一点点动作都被无数倍的放大，哑着嗓子哭喊着无意义的声音，被Toni哄骗似的亲吻着。

几次对准敏感点的冲撞之后，Toni终于在Marco无助的呻吟声中到达了高潮，精液悉数灌进了狭窄的后穴，Toni停了下来，抱着Marco脱力的滑倒在床上，失神的呆了一会儿才从Marco体内退了出来，一些白浊随着从红肿的后穴里流了出来，画面极具冲击力，Toni拿床单擦了两下也没再理会，打算一会再帮Marco去清理。

Marco总是回神的比较慢，但手总会无意识的去抓Toni的手指，这时候Toni总乐意去和他十指相扣，指腹轻轻擦过他的手背，安慰他，等他慢慢清醒。

几分钟之后，Marco会缓慢转过身，把自己钻进Toni的怀里，如果不太累的话会唧唧歪歪的抱怨一阵腰酸腿疼，哪怕他其实没多大事儿，但今天看起来是累到了，枕着Toni的胳膊半天没说话，Toni拿嘴唇碰了碰他的额头才眨了眨眼睛轻声说了句“我爱你”。

“我也爱你。”Toni这下确凿吻了他的额头。

“你才不。”Marco的声音里都透露着疲惫，但他看起来心情很好，“你只喜欢我的腿。”那只堆在脚踝的袜子不知道在什么时候被彻底蹭掉了，现在Marco只有一条腿还穿着长袜，另一条腿光溜溜的，他动了动，压在了Toni的腰上。

不过，Toni猜他本来想抬起来配合自己那句“你只喜欢我的腿”，但他估计太累了，只能压在自己身上来证明一下存在感，于是他伸手过去揉了揉Marco的大腿，说：“我是只喜欢你的腿。”重音放在了“你”上面。

“肤浅。”Marco轻哼了一身。

“嗯，你太好看了，感觉不喜欢一下你的肉体是对你的不尊重。”Toni理直气壮地说，趁Marco还没发作之前又凑过去吻他。

“我喜欢你的全部，好看的脸、漂亮的腿，还有这颗心。”

Marco被突如其来的表白弄得一阵脸红，清了清喉咙，掩饰害羞似的满嘴跑火车：“我就不一样了，我就特别喜欢你的腹肌。”说着手很不老实的对着Toni的腹肌一阵乱摸，被攥住了手腕子。

“你是歇够了吗？”Toni笑着问他，“想点火？”

“……”Marco收了手，跟鸵鸟似的把脸埋在Toni的肩窝里，闷声说，“我睡着了！”

Toni笑着摇摇头，吻了吻Marco通红的耳朵尖。

 

—END—

 

大家过年好（……


End file.
